Earth Prime Peril
by Persiana13
Summary: Sequel to Shock of a Lifetime, set before One Year Later.  Electrode's gang and the Deadpool Corps team up to return to Earth Prime and take on Superboy Prime.  Insanity Ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**Earth Prime Peril **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. A. Fox owns Electrode and Winston. _

Chapter 1: The Meeting 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Plunder ran for his life. The masked mercenary and former Flash villain was one step ahead of a woman known as Lady Deadpool. Think the original Deadpool, only as a woman and blonde, with a big crush on Plunder, and that pretty much sums it up. Lady Deadpool screamed,

"Come back, handsome! I love you!"

Electrode, wearing his traditional costume of a leather jacket, jeans, and fingerless gloves, smiled,

"Nice one, Plunder. She's a real keeper."

Plunder screamed,

"I'm going to put a bullet in your head, Electrode, when this is over!"

The electric powered thief grinned,

"You keep promising that, but it keeps getting put off."

Winston, the resident cook, and the only sane one in Electrode's gang, called from the kitchen,

"Soup's on!"

Deadpool blinked,

"I thought he was cooking steaks."

Rip Roar grinned,

"Rip Roar hungry. Rip Roar want steak."

Kid Pool, the resident kid of the Deadpool Corps, looked up from his game,

"I better not be getting any vegetables like last time."

Dogpool, the version of Deadpool that looked like a dog, whined something. Headpool, as for obvious reasons, said,

"You and me both, kid."

Hazard, the luck manipulating villainess, whined,

"Electrode, honey. When are we getting married?"  
>Contessa, the immortal villainess, and formerly married to Lex Luthor, cursed,<p>

"Electrode is mine!"

Godiva, the attention seeking villainess, shouted,

"You're both wrong! He's mine!"

And thus, a cat-fight broke out. Fastball cheered,

"Go, girls!"

Winston came out of the kitchen, saying nonchalantly,

"The girls are fighting again, aren't they?"

Deadpool squealed,

"Catfight!

He and Fastball instantly sat down on the couch and watched the three women continue their cat-fight. Winston shook his head,

"I don't know why I keep getting involved with people like them."  
>He walked back to the kitchen.<p>

**Later… **

When everything had calmed down, and the food had to be reheated, everyone was seated at a very large table within the Deadpool Mansion. Deadpool raised his glass,

"Gentlemen, a toast…"

He blinked,

"Wait, there's no toast here! I want toast! With butter! And I want it to be fattening butter! None of that margarine crap!"

Hazard glared,

"Hey, some of us are trying to watch our figures here!"

Kidpool shook his head,

"Where's the candy?"

Winston stood up,

"You'll get that later. Right now, I have something to say."

He looked around,

"Ever since I decided to join Electrode's gang, he's promised me a way back to my reality, Earth Prime."

Electrode winced,

"O-K. About that…"

The cook glared,

"I think it's high time I collect on the promise."

Headpool snickered,

"Hah-Hah! You made a promise."

Deadpool said,

"You want to go to Earth Prime?"

Winston nodded,

"Yes, it's my home, and I miss it dearly."

Lady Deadpool, who was flirting with a near panicking Plunder, shook her head at Electrode,

"For shame."

Electrode whined,

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to come up with parts for an inter-dimensional travel thingie? Aside from stealing one in the Watchtower, I don't see how-."

Kidpool said,

"We've got one."

Everyone looked at the child mercenary. Winston said,

"What?"

Kidpool said,

"We've got one that can take you where you want to go."

Deadpool shouted,

"Kidpool, what did we talk about volunteering information like that?"

Kidpool looked at him,

"Oh, come on, Dead. The story has to progress this way. You don't think the readers are going to figure it out sooner or later. How do you think we're able to travel between realities?"

Deadpool blinked,

"Good point. Oh, and don't ever break the fourth wall like that again. I'm the only one that can do that, for I…AM…DEADPOOL!"

Lady Deadpool shouted,

"So am I! So are all of us here!"

At this, the debate continued, which turned into a full blown out food fight moments later. Winston, watching this all unfold, shook his head,

"And I worked so hard to make dinner."

A pie got thrown in his face. He said,

"I wonder if Gypsy is doing anything right now. "

Next Chapter:

Return to Earth Prime!


	2. Chapter 2

**Earth Prime Peril **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. A. Fox owns Winston and Electrode. _

Chapter 2: Back Home 

The Deadpool Corps and Electrode's gang teleported themselves to an abandoned building on Earth Prime. Immediately, Winston shook his head,

"Where did you transport us?"

Kidpool said,

"Earth Prime."

The cook looked at him,

"Where on Earth Prime exactly?"

The kid version of Deadpool looked at the pocket dimension device,

"It says here that it's a city called Metropolis."

He looked up,

"What's that?"

Deadpool said,

"Well, Metropolis is a very large city with-."

Kidpool looked at his adult counterpart,

"I know that a metropolis is."

Wade looked at the child,

"Hey, I've got to create some educational information for this story! Do you know how many people complain that there's not enough educational information out there?"

Headpool said,

"Dude, this isn't PBS. We can do whatever we want."

Winston shook his head,

"Could you all stop not breaking the fourth wall and help me out here?"

Lady Deadpool said,

"We should, so that way I can suggest to the writer that Plunder and I can get married."

Plunder, who was in a vice-like grip, screamed,

"YOU'RE DEAD! IF THERE IS A MANIAC DOING THIS TO SCREW WITH ME, YOU ARE DEAD!"

Electrode said in sudden realization,

"YOU MEAN THE WRITER OF THIS PIECE OF CRAP CAN HAVE ME DATING MY ZATANNA?"  
>Winston rolled his eyes,<p>

"And, thus, the insanity begins again."

**Meanwhile… **

Earth Prime was unlike other dimensions in the universe. In this one, Earth had only one protector; a boy named Superman. His real name was Clark Kent, but, instead of coming to Earth in a rocket, he was born on Earth and received his powers from a rogue comet that went overhead. Now, he was the only hero in the world, with the power to literally move the Earth. He is wearing the traditional Superman costume, and everyone seems to call him Superman, even though he is only a teenager.

Nothing seemed to hurt this Man of Steel, and he had adopted the name from a comic book he read. In fact, what would be real heroes in other universes were actually considered fictional on Earth Prime. Superman Prime, for story purposes, thought he was the only hero in the entire world, and he liked it like that.

He was currently patrolling the skies when his super hearing detected something. It was a loud voice, roaring at the top of its lungs,

"WONDER MAN, YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

A bold of lightning came through the abandoned building. Superman Prime said,

"I have to investigate this."

He appeared only a moment later,

"What is going on here?"

Electrode looked up, sarcastically remarking,

"Oh, look; it's Superman."

Winston gulped,

"Oh, hi, Superman."

Deadpool tilted his head,

"Huh? I've never heard of him."

The cook explained,

"Superman is the only hero on Earth Prime. It is said he could literally move the planet."

Kidpool was in awe,

"Wow."

Headpool said,

"So, he's the only hero here, right?"

Winston nodded slowly,

"Yeah. What's your point?"

Headpool then whispered something to the leader of the Deadpool Corps. A sinister smile appeared underneath the mask of Deadpool and he pulled out his sword,

"Superman, prepare to do battle! We are invaders from another Earth and we claim this Earth in the name of the Deadpool Corps!"

Winston buried his head in his hands, groaning,

"Oh, God. This is gonna suck big time."

Superman Prime shook his head,

"You can't defeat me. I'm Superman. I'm the good guy. I'm supposed to win."

Needless to say that, being the only hero in a world where most others are fictional, does tend to inflate your ego somewhat. In this case, a young boy having the powers of a god can tend to inflate that ego well beyond anything imaginable. Deadpool leapt into the air and, unsheathing his sword, went into slice Superman Prime. Prime yawned and held out his hand, as if to stop the sword.

However, this group of people was going to be nothing like what Superman Prime had ever read about. Deadpool brought the sword down and slashed the palm of Superman Prime. Clark screamed in pain and clutched his hand, a palm-length scar appearing on his hand. He was horrified, and outraged. His eyes glowed red with fury. He turned and roared,

"YOU RUINED ME! I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN!"

Rip Roar swallowed,

"Rip Roar thinks we ticked him off."

Winston shook his head,

"Yeah, and I have a feeling it's only going to get worse…"

Next Chapter:

Superman Prime Vs. The Deadpool Corps and Electrode's gang. This is going to get ugly, readers. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Earth Prime Peril **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. A. Fox owns Winston and Electrode. _

Chapter 3: The Insane Fighting Begins! 

Deadpool looked up,

"Is he serious? This is the best he can come up with for a title?"

**Hey, I've been up for the last few days trying to come up with other ideas for stories. Not to mention, I have decided to add some new projects and explore some new possibilities! **

Electrode shook his head,

"Like what?"

**That's not any of your damn business, Sparky! **

Electrode snapped,

"Sparky? Who told you that, Wonder Man? What is he saying about me?"

Winston rolled his eyes,

"Seriously, you're never going to let that go, are you?"

Electrode roared,

"NEVER! I SHALL KILL WONDER MAN, AND THEN ZATANNA AND I CAN HAVE A DREAM WEDDING!"  
>Rip Roar looked at camera,<p>

"Rip Roar wonders if that would ever work."

**Hah! Not if I have anything to say about it! **

Deadpool shook his head,

"For the record, I am crazier than you are."

**Oh, really? How about my fans? **

Plunder shook his head,

"Murphy's Law; never get into an argument with a fool; you'll have a hard time telling the difference."

**I thought Murphy's Law was everything that can go wrong will go wrong at the worst possible moment.  
><strong>Lady Deadpool said,

"I thought Murphy's Law was that you were already late for your flight, but the plane was delayed so you could make your flight."

Kidpool blinked,

"What are we talking about now?"  
>Dogpool whined and winced.<p>

Superman Prime shouted,

"Hey! Why aren't you fighting me?"

Deadpool shouted,

"One second, Anakin Skywalker! We're discussing why the author of this lame work can't come up with a good chapter title!"

**Could you please lay off of me on this? I'm under a lot of stress right now. **

Plunder shook his head, sarcastically remarking,

"Yeah, being able to come up with this insanity is exhausting. Imagine having to write it."

**Hey, lots of people appreciate the work I do here. **

Fastball laughed,

"Like the three fans that you have or something."

**Fastball, I swear to God, I am going to write you die a horrible, agonizing death. I promise that. **

Fastball feigned fright,

"I'm SO scared! What am I going to do, die in a pit of acid? Get buried alive? What?"

**How about I spread a rumor that you killed every member of the cast of Twilight? **

Electrode said,

"How would that be a bad thing?"

**Have you seen the fan girls for that? **

Deadpool winced,

"Good point. Besides, those guys aren't as charming as me anyway!"

**I dare you to say that to their faces. **

Superman Prime shouted,

"This is supposed to be about me! ME! I'm supposed to fight and win against these guys!"

Deadpool shook his head,

"Dude, stop channeling your inner Anakin Skywalker. You seriously need to just accept the fact that I'm just more popular than you are. Bar none, baby!"

Prime erupted,

"HOW DARE YOU? I'M A REAL HERO!"

Winston asked,

"So, I am guessing that you don't want other heroes around, like me, helping you, right?"

Superman Prime roared,

"THAT'S RIGHT! THIS IS MY WORLD! I'M PERFECT! YOU'RE NOT, AND STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT!"

Headpool said,

"Let's kick his ass!"

He hovered up to Prime and bit into his neck. Instantly Superman Prime screamed,

"DIE!"  
>He fired off his heat vision, incinerating the head. Deadpool cheered,<p>

"Now we're talking! The fight can truly begin!"

The merc then looked at the script,

"Dude, where do you come up with this stuff?"

**Wade, shut up. **

Deadpool grinned,

"Can't. Part of my trademark."

Hazard rolled her eyes,

"This is getting out of hand."

Contessa nodded,

"I couldn't agree more."

Next Chapter:

The Battle Begins. Honestly!

Deadpool: Yeah, right. Knowing him, he's just writing this chapter for filler.

**Kiss my ass, Wilson. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Earth Prime Peril **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. A. Fox owns Winston and Electrode. _

Chapter 4: Now, the Fighting Begins 

Godiva went behind Electrode,

"Anyway out of this one, sweetie?"

Electrode shook his head,

"Not unless you got a Kryptonite warhead in your chest, no."

Hazard smirked,

"Watch this!"

She launched some of her luck-affecting powers at Superman Prime. He stumbled back, and shook his head,

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

He tried using his heat vision as he did on Headpool, but, instead of a massive laser beam, nothing came out. He screamed,

"YOU BITCH! YOU RUINED MY PERFECTION!"  
>Deadpool, who was adjusting one of his legs as Superman Prime nearly tore it off, quipped,<p>

"Dude, you have more issues than me, and I have at least seven books a month on me!"

The Earth Prime Superman screamed,

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!"  
>He fired his heat vision again, right through Deadpool's torso. Deadpool looked down at his chest and shrugged,<p>

"Ow."

He then collapsed. Lady Deadpool pulled out a machine gun,

"Hasta la vista, ya big baby!"  
>She fired, but the bullets seemed to harmlessly fly off. Superman Prime grabbed her and yelled,<p>

"YOU THINK THIS LETTER ON MY CHEST MEANS I CAN GET HURT?"  
>Rip Roar charged,<p>

"Leave funny lady alone!"  
>He slammed his fists into Superman Prime's back and let loose a cold breath attack. Superman Prime dropped Lady Deadpool and slammed a powerful uppercut into the warrior from Apokolips,<p>

"WHY! WON'T! YOU! DIE!"  
>He began pummeling Rip Roar. Rip Roar attempted to restrain this maddened Superman, but that only served to enrage Prime. Superman Prime then let loose a powerful heat blast, sending the four armed brute straight into the ground.<p>

Kidpool pulled out a bottle rocket,

"Try this on."

This was no ordinary bottle rocket. This particular one was a patented Deadpool Bottle Rocket. Basically, it meant that the rocket would cause a lot of damage. Kid Pool fired it off and it crashed into Superman Prime. Superman Prime turned and shouted,

"YOU!"  
>He sped up in barely a blink and grabbed the pint-sized Kidpool,<p>

"Didn't mommy teach you not to play with explosives?"

Just then, Dogpool chomped down on Superman Prime's leg, causing Prime to scream. He threw Kidpool aside and punted the dog across the city,

"Play dead, pooch!"

Deadpool, who had fully recovered at that time, said,

"Dude, that was a dog!"

He pulled out his katana,

"You never see me kicking a dog! And, that was no ordinary dog. That was Dogpool. He actually beat Wolverine. Well, technically, I could beat Wolverine. I mean, come on, the guy tried taking on the Hulk. I mean, doesn't he know the Hulk heals faster than him? I mean, seriously. Unless the fans want him to win. But, I can't imagine Wolverine having more fans than the Hulk. I mean, I have more fans than Wolverine, because I have seven books a month about me. Which reminds me, Prime, how are sales of my book here? They've got to be outselling everybody else, right?"

Superman Prime screamed,

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP! I'M A HERO HERE, AND YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK BAD!"  
>Electrode charged up some energy, remarking,<p>

"Yeah, like that's hard to do. Take a look around."

In all the chaos and fighting that had taken place, Superman Prime had not realized that, when fighting, he had destroyed all of Metropolis in the process. He looked back, horrified,

"No! No, this is not happening. My city! What happened to my city?"

This had never happened to Superman Prime before; he had never a problem with any villain that ever entered his realm before. He turned back,

"You, you did this! You destroyed my city!"

Winston, who had taken cover behind some rubble, stood up,

"Hold on a minute, Prime. You've let your own arrogance get in the way of your powers. This wouldn't happen if you gave other people the opportunity to be heroes."

Superman Prime erupted,

"I AM THE ONLY HERO HERE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY! I HAVE THE POWER TO DO IT! NO ONE ELSE CAN BE A HERO! NO ONE BUT ME!"

Winston smirked and pulled out a camera,

"Care to tell them that?"

Superman Prime shook his head,

"What did you do?"

Winston smirked,

"Something Electrode taught me about exposing secrets; yours is you can't handle anyone else hogging the spot light. Of course, this does wonders for your public image now."  
>Superman Prime then focused his hearing and he could hear the talk, the gossip all over the world, that he was a monster. He was unfit for his powers, and militaries were mobilizing after him. He then looked back at Winston.<p>

Electrode blinked,

"Wait, you wanted to bring down Superman Prime?"

Winston shook his head,

"No, I wanted to show Superman Prime that other people can be heroes. It's what I always wanted to be. A hero, to show that you don't need powers to be a hero."

Superman Prime screamed,

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU?"  
>He strained as hard as he could to try and fire his heat vision, but Plunder pulled out an armor piercing rifle,<p>

"Not today."

He fired a bullet and it struck Superman Prime in the head. Prime looked back and shouted,

"NOW, ALL OF YOU DIE!"

He punched the ground hard. Not realizing his true strength, the whole Earth began to shake. Deadpool shook his head,

"I think we're in trouble."

Next Chapter:

What are the consequences of all of this? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Earth Prime Peril **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. A. Fox owns Electrode and Winston. _

Chapter 5: All Things Must End 

Deadpool looked up at the title,

"Man, you totally suck, you know that."

**Shut up, Wade. I'm only doing this because I need a way to get Electrode and some of the gang back. **

Godiva said nervously,

"You mean, some of us are going to die?"

**Yes, sweetcheeks. Some of you are not making it back. Mostly the Deadpool Corps. **

Lady Deadpool shouted,

"No fair, Mr. Author Man! You can't kill us!"

**Two words; Jail. Bait. **

Lady Deadpool glared,

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

**It means what I say it means. The Deadpool Corps was a fun idea, but I've decided to just write you out of the script. With the exception of Deadpool, of course. I have plans for him.  
><strong>Deadpool asked,

"Do those plans include me taking on the Justice League?"

**Maybe. Haven't decided yet, but, I do have one idea that is floating around. First, though, I have to write that Superman Prime has just sent his Earth on a collision with the sun. **

Superman Prime whined,

"You can't do that!"

Deadpool scoffed,

"Sure he can, Anakin Skywalker. Seriously, you're supposed to be a bad-ass Darth Vader, yet, after the first three Star Wars Movies, before A New Hope, we come to find out that you're just a whiny little brat."

Superman Prime rolled his eyes,

"Will you stop calling me Anakin Skywalker?"

Deadpool shrugged,

"Can't. I see the family resemblance here. Hey, speaking of which; are you going to see the new Star Wars movies again? They're supposed to be in 3-D now. Look…"

The merc pulled out 3-D glasses over his mask,

"What do you think?"

Hazard rolled her eyes,

"I think you look like an idiot, Wilson."

Contessa shook her head in disgust,

"Not as much as Luthor, but we will take it."

Electrode waved his hands, calling for attention,

"So, while Superman Prime is playing ping-pong with the globe, we managed to find the teleporter that can bring us back to the Earth you are writing in, right?"

**More or less. You see, in the time it takes to do that, Superman Prime really does reset the Earth on its proper orbit, and then goes after you all. The machine is up and all of you are ready to go in when Superman Prime fires heat vision, destroying the machine as you are all about to step in it. **

Winston said,

"So, let me guess, he traps us on Earth Prime, right?"

**Not exactly. You see, because of the immense energy being emitted from both the machine and Superman Prime's heat vision, there is an overload-." **

Kidpool rolls his eyes,

"Geez, that is predicable, and I'm a kid."

**Kidpool, don't interrupt. Now, as I was saying; the machine overloads, causing the shockwave to send all of you to different realities. Most of you will find your way back to my world. **

Winston said,

"Basically, Electrode's gang, and Deadpool.

**Precisely. Deadpool will not be with you, however, as he will have gotten teleported to another part of the DC Persiana-verse. **

Electrode asked,

"And, where will we have teleported?"

**The Watchtower. In Zatanna's room. **

Zatanna marched on,

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
><strong>I can, because you're all under contract. <strong>

Electrode cheered,

"Nice! Is she going to be in her underwear?"

**No, but she will be instrumental in a very important story event in the beginning of the arc One Year Later. Of course, I won't tell you what that is. **

The electric making villain then turned and was awestruck,

"Zatanna, my darling goddess!"

Zatanna screamed,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She began casting fireballs and shot them at Electrode. Winston shook his head,

"I should have expected that."

Fastball laughed,

"Yeah!"  
>Godiva then realized,<p>

"Wait, you have to write all of this?"

**Yes, why? **

Deadpool laughed,

"You just did."

**Wait what? **

Deadpool pointed,

"Look at what you just wrote for like three pages."

There is a short pause…

**SON OF A-! **

End of Earth Prime Peril


End file.
